User blog:AzuraJae/Ending Theories and Speculations
I have thoughts in mind on what's going to happen in DreadOut. Due to my experience watching/playing some horror games, I do know what are the likely endings or what's even possible. These are my thoughts and if anyone happens to read it, these are not what's going to happen, just thoughts. I'm not that creative with names :P Possible Endings Best Friends Forever Ending Basically everyone escapes, but Ira stays behind/dies to protect Linda and Co. Since Ira seems like she's posessed, it's very similar to how Fatal Frame ended with Mio having to kill Mayu, her twin sister, who had been poessed by a ghost. This will symbolize and emphasize Linda's friendship with Ira and give the ending a bittersweet taste. Survivor Ending Everyone dies/is unable to escape except for Linda, who escpaes. This a possible ending considering in the Demo, Ira was saying "You're Linda are the only one able to escape!", so it might be that Linda will be the only one to survive from this Ordeal. This ending happens a lot and gives you that "WHAT?" feeling afterwards and you feel terrible. I personally don't want this ending because it will hurt my soul ;v; The Chosen Survive Similar to how Corse Party, an RPG, had ended, only some of the people who make it in survive while some others don't. In Corspe Party, 5/9 of the people who had entered the school made it out. The teacher also died in this ending, so it could be the same for Ms. Siska, since we see her hurt in the trailer. This ending is somewhat unpredictable since we don't know who's dying or living, but this really is the ending, then I don't really know who's escaping. Personal Bodyguard Ending Similar to The Chosen Survive ending and the Best Friends Forever Ending Reversed, but Ira has to survive, but Linda doesn't. Linda saves Ira and dies/stays behind. Kind of symbolic, but I don't want Linda to die. Everyone Dies This is the most horrible ending possible where all the characters die. I'm not going to go into this one because it's pretty self explanatory. Save Everyone, but You This is a popular ending for a lot of games. In this ending, everyone survives, but Linda stays behind/dies to make sure that everyone escapes. I'm not sure this will be the ending since it seems that Linda seems like she's going to survive. There's also a "Roaming Mode" after Act II is released. It could be that if Linda stays behind instead of dying, you're playing what happens after story while Linda is still trapped in the village and has to survive herself for as long as she can. It's kind of like Six's death in Halo Reach. Everyone Lives This is the most generic, yet the most happy ending possible. Everyone survives and everything is happy again :D I really hope this is the ending. I really really do. I don't want anyone to die. The Red Lady Ending NEW I got this idea from chatting to a person on deviantArt. Apparently the idea is that everyone dies/escapes, but Linda. On the other hand Linda "lives" and becomes the "New Red Lady", which seems a bit strange to me. But it will give a more broader chance to open up a new game continuing that of DreadOut where "The Girl with the Red Bag" is the antagonist and will be about saving Linda or something |D Pfffttt...I"m thinking to much Ending Note So that's what I have. The ending might be completely different, but these are my thoughts <3 //pleasedon'tflameme Category:Blog posts